Matters of Just Being Us
by Loggie12
Summary: What will happen when Max confess his feelings to Phoebe. Will she able to feel the same, or avoid Max all the time? How well can Phoebe cope under pressure. Will the family find out about this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Thunderman fanfic, hope you will enjoy reading this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own The Thundermans.**

Chapter 1

 **Phoebe POV**

As I slowly open my eyes, I noticed I wasn't in my room, I was in Max's lair. I felt some muscular arms around my waist and that's when I realised I was in Max's bed too. My eyes went wide, I tried to free myself, but couldn't succeed. I tried to turn my head, and as soon as I turned my head, my lips were inches away from Max's soft pink lips. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, his hair was messy and I could feel he was shirtless. Since when did he have abs?

"Oh… my God," I whisper as I closed my eyes tightly. Did Max and I? No it can't be possible. We are twins for God sake… we wouldn't… would we? I slowly open my eyes again, seeing Max asleep is so darn cute, but this is so wrong. I could smell his morning breath, not a very pleasant scent.

"Max," I whisper. "Wake up" No respond. And that's when I decided to yell.

"MAX!" Max quickly woke up, falling off the bed. He quickly stood up, trying to figure out where he is and what the situation was. He sigh as he saw me on his bed.

"Phoebe, why did you wake me up? You know I'm not a morning person. Can we go back to sleep?" he asked as he climb into his bed.

I ignored his request as I climb out of Max's bed trying to remember what happened last night.

"Why were I in your bed?" I asked as I glared at Max.

"Don't you remember Pheebs?" he smirked.

"If I remembered, I wouldn't ask you now Max," I said throwing a pillow at him, but he dodged it.

"We had a party and…" he was cut off

"We had a party? Oh Mom and Dad are so going to kill us," I said as I paced Max's layer.

"Stop pacing around missy, you making me dizzy," Dr Colosso yelled from his cage.

"Don't worry Phoebe, Mom and Dad doesn't have to know about this," Max said as he put on a shirt.

"Why were I in your bed?" I questioned Max, raising an eyebrow. "Did you drugged me?" I glared at Max.

"Nope," he said popping the p. "You were drunk Phoebe, so drunk that I had to froze you and put you into bed."

"Then why am I not in my bed?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"You told me you want to sleep 'with my brother'" he said.

"And you agreed to that?" I asked raising my voice, putting one hand on my side.

"I'm a supervillain Phoebe," he said smirking.

I sigh at the respond of that. I hate it when he refers himself to a supervillain. He's supposed to be a superhero like the rest of us. Max is sometimes a good guy, but he doesn't like that when we call him that.

"Did we…?" I asked, trying to avoid the thought.

"No Phoebe, we just kissed," he said smirking again. God he loves his smirking.

"We kissed?" I yelled as my eyes went wide.

"Relax Phoebe, I'm joking… unless you want to kiss me?" he said pouting his lips. I blanked out for a second, did he just asked me to kiss him? Do I want to kiss him? No he's my twin brother, it would be weird and wrong. But why does it feel I want to? No Phoebe, focus!

"Not even in your dreams," I said as I went upstairs closing Max's door. I sigh as I went into the kitchen. I open the fridge door, grabbing an apple. Mom and Dad is in Metroburg, sorting some case. Nora and Billy went along, so it was just me and Max. And then it hit me, that's why we had a party. I looked across the room, seeing this place is a mess. I quickly levitated the trash out of the living room and into the trashcan. Life is so much easier when you have superpowers.

 **Max POV**

"So," Dr Colosso began. "What evil inventions are we going to do today?"

"Not today Colosso. I have something else to do."

"Which is?" he asked. I didn't answer Dr Colosso. I smirked and let out an evil laugh.

I quickly went upstairs and noticed Phoebe was watching TV. I smirked and decided to scare her. I tiptoe behind the couch, trying to control my laughter. I slowly counted to three in my head and as I reached three, I jumped out and scare the living day light out of her.

"Max! What did you do that for?" she asked lividly.

"What?" I asked innocently trying to control my laughter.

"Why did you scare me?" she asked angrily.

"Because I'm evil?" I said as I grabbed the control and switch it to Evil Town. It is this new show about villains who lives in Evil Town trying to defend their lair of doom. It is my new favourite show.

"Max! Give me the control," Phoebe demands. I looked at Phoebe and then back at the TV ignoring her request.

"Max!" she yelled still ignoring her. Suddenly she snatches the TV remote out of my hand.

"Phoebe! Give me the remote!" I demanded trying to reach the remote.

"I was watching here first," she said running around the couch.

"So I was here second, so give me the remote."

"No!" she hisses. That's it, I quickly grabbed Phoebe by her wrist, pulling her closer to me. Our lips were inches away, I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

"What were you saying?" I whisper looking her straight in the eyes. I could see she was nervous.

"Am I making you nervous?" I asked smirking.

"No," she stuttered out. I could see she was lying. So I decided to intertwine our hands together. She looked down at our hands and then back up. I lean in slowly, making sure she doesn't realise I was reaching for the remote. Just as our noses touch, I grabbed the remote and ran away.

"Victory is mine!" I shout as I ran away leaving Phoebe behind.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Matters of Just Being Us. I don't know how many people is reading this story, but if you are. Please review. I don't know if the story is going well or not**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Thundermans.**

Chapter 2

 **Phoebe POV**

"Victory is mine!" I heard Max yell as he ran away leaving me behind in the living room.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. Was Max going to kiss me… or is it just all in my head? Coming back to reality I shook my head, looking for my dear apple that I dropped when Max decided to scare me.

"Alert! Alert! Parents approaching," I hear the TV monitor goes off. I quickly pick up the apple and turned around to face the door.

"Phoebe!" I heard Nora screamed when she'd entered the door and rushed over to me.

"I missed you soo much," she said while hugging me.

"Billy was way too much to handle," she said while letting me go.

"I heard that," Billy said as he entered the door along with Mom and Dad.

"Hey Phoebe," Mom greeted. "Where is Max?" she asked looking around the house

"I don't know, he ran off with the remote," I said pointing to the way Max had gone off. She smiled at me before heading to the kitchen.

"Did you guys have breakfast yet?" Dad asked as he plopped on the couch.

"No I…"

"Good go make us some breakfast," he said as he put his feet on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen to go make some pancakes. Mom joined Dad and Billy and Nora went upstairs.

 **Max POV**

"Oh you guys are back. I thought I heard noises," I said as I entered the living room.

"Max! Always nice to see you," Dad said sarcastically. I smirked and went into the kitchen.

"That smells delicious, I said as I bent over the counter. "Whatcha making there sista?"

"Pancakes," she said flatly. She didn't even look at me, she must be mad at me.

"Ahhh still mad at me from stealing the remote?" I mocked. She glared at me, before continuing flipping the pancakes.

"Don't worry, I will kiss you next time," I said quickly before heading to the living room. I could see she wanted to say something, but being Max Thunderman I always have the last word.

I plopped on the couch switching on the TV. Mom and Dad went upstairs when I was in the kitchen so I have the living room for myself. I'd watch an episode of Evil Town and it was the best episode ever. The pancakes were done when my episode ended, Phoebe called everyone down. Dad ate a lot of pancakes, Mom ate the usual. Billy and Nora were playing with their food… as always. Phoebe on the other hand, she hardly touched her food. Mom asked her what's wrong, but Phoebe lied and said it was nothing. When a girl say it's nothing, it usually means it's something.

After we ate our breakfast, everyone went their way. Mom and Dad went upstairs to their bedroom. Nora and Billy went outside to play with Dr Colosso dress up. That left me and Phoebe behind in the kitchen.

"So Pheebs," I began. "Wanna make out?"

"Max, stop playing games. Didn't you pranked me enough?" she asked giving me that 'had enough' look.

"Who said I was pranking you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I chuckled and went down to my lair leaving a confused Phoebe behind.

After I went down to my lair, Phoebe came rushing down the stairs clearly not happy.

"Oh hey Pheebs, something on your lips?" I smirked as I grab my tools.

"Max, why are you doing this to me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said glaring at me.

I chuckled. I love the way how she is reacting. It is just so cute.

"I'm not playing dumb with you Phoebe," I said as I moved closer to her. She tensed up, taking a step back.

"Yes you are Max," she said looking behind her to know how far she is from falling. I took one giant step towards her and our bodies were inches away. I smirked and took one small step so that our bodies nearly touched. I took her hand firmly into mine, looking her straight in the eyes. She bit her lower lip, I could feel she was tensing up.

"Max," she whispers.

"I like you Phoebe, and I mean like like, like boyfriend and girlfriend like," I blurted out squeezing her hand.

"We can't be together Max, I mean we're brother and sister. It is just wrong," she said.

"And what is wrong about being wrong?" I asked trying not to smirk.

"Max!" she whisper a little louder.

"I'm serious Phoebe," I said letting go of her hand. "Think about it, eventually you will come around," I said as I turned around and walked to my bed. Phoebe just sigh and left the lair.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Thundermans.**

Chapter 3

 **Phoebe POV**

"We can't be together Max, I mean we're brother and sister. It is just wrong," I said.

"And what is wrong about being wrong?" he asked as I saw a smirk coming.

"Max!" I whisper a little louder. He is being immature all of a sudden.

"I'm serious Phoebe," he said letting go of my hand. "Think about it, eventually you will come around," he said as he turned around and walked to his bed. I just sigh and left Max's lair. I won't win this argument just yet I thought for myself.

 **1 Hour Later**

When I walked into the living room, I saw Billy and Nora gathering beach equipment. I raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what they are up to because they are always doing something they're not supposed to.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked as I crossed my arms stepping in front of them. Nora tried to move pass me, but I was quick on my feet and step in front of her

"We're going to the beach Phoebe," Nora answered feeling annoyed

"Said who?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Said mwah," Mom answered as she came down the stairs along with Dad carrying surfboards and beach chairs

"Go and let Max know we're going to the beach Phoebe," Mom added as she put down the sunscreen lotion into her bag.

"Why do I have to tell him?" I whined.

"Cause he's your twin brother," Dad said as he put down the surfboards and beach chairs at the door.

"Can't Billy and Nora do it?" I asked as I point my finger towards them. "I have to uhm… pack some things for this beach trip," I lied through my teeth. I wasn't really going to pack some things, I just don't wanna go to Max's lair again. After what he said to me, I need some time alone and I don't know how I'm going to avoid him at the beach. Why does life have to be so complicated?

Billy and Nora shrugged, heading their way to Max's lair. They decided to use the slide, because in their opinion it's more fun than using a door. I can't really argue with them, a slide is more fun than a door, right?

I went upstairs to gather my beach towel and yellow bikini. I really don't want to go to the beach, but at least we are doing something normal, our lives in Metroberg were tough, we weren't allowed to do normal stuff like going to the mall, or the beach, or even to restaurants.

I look in the mirror, putting my hair into a messy bun. I grab my beach stuff and went downstairs.

 **At the Beach**

We arrived at the beach, the sun was shining down on the sea, kids were screaming running up and down. I smiled, I love seeing kids run and smile and enjoying their normal life. Max lift his finger up, making the kids trip by using his levitation powers.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know we're not supposed to use our powers," I whispered. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head as we made our way to our spot on the beach.

I decided to sunbath a little, I never had the chance to do it. I lay down my towel on the sand, grabbing my sunscreen from my bag.

"Mom, can you put sunscreen on my back?" I asked.

"I will do it," Max said as he grabbed the sunscreen out of my hand. I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should trust Max. I really don't want Max to rub sunscreen on me, mostly because of our moment back in the lair, but I can't make a scene in front of our parents. I don't want them to know that something is wrong between us.

I winced at the sudden cold hand on my back rubbing sunscreen lotion in circular motions. Max chuckled, continuing his action. I relaxed a little. I could feel his fingertips rubbing circles all around my back. God it felt magical, like I never want him to stop.

 **Nora POV**

"Max is acting strange," I said to Billy who was pulling out his beach towel.

"What do you mean Nora?" he asked as he put his beach towel down on the sand.

"Look Billy, can't you see it?" I asked as I point my finger towards Max.

Billy look over to Max and Phoebe, I could see his face turning into confusion.

"See?"

"Yeah I see it, maybe he's just being friendly," Billy said.

I rolled my eyes, this isn't over yet, I wanna know what's going on between them and I'm gonna find out soon. For now I'm going to enjoy my day at the beach.

"Last one in the sea is a turtle," I yelled as I ran towards the sea in my flip flops.

"Wait for me!" I hear Billy yell behind me as he try to catch up.

 **Phoebe POV**

After quite some time, Max was done rubbing sunscreen on my back, he shoved the sunscreen into my hands. I raised an eyebrow but before I could speak, he took his shirt off throwing it to the ground. He turned his back towards me, I sigh as I squeezed sunscreen into my hands and start to rub him. I did it as quickly as possible looking at the view of the beach. I didn't want to look at his muscles, I'm afraid I will lose myself again.

I put the sunscreen away, laying down on my towel. Max decided to lay next to me, and when I say next to me, I mean he's literally on me. His arms is above mine, he was about to intertwine our hands together, but luckily I pulled away quickly. Nora and Billy were long gone at least. They couldn't wait to get into the salty water. Mom and Dad decided to take a walk along the beach.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I shift to the side.

"Nothing," he said innocently shifting his body next to mine again.

"Move to the other side Max!" I yelled.

"Don't want to," he said as he smirked at me. I glared at him deciding to stood up and take a walk alongside the beach.

Finally I was alone, I look behind me just to make sure I'm alone and Max isn't following me. And that's when I found myself bumping into someone, I fell on the ground feeling sand grains all over my body now.

"Shit!" I scowled as I was trying to wipe off the sand grains off my arms.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Max asked as he held a hand out. I ignored his question and hand, standing up by myself and walking away.

"Come on Pheebs, you know you can't resist me," he said as he catch up to me. I rolled my eyes, he is so immature and invading my personal space.

"Max leave me alone," I growled at Max, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him. I managed to shove him away, continuing my walk alongside the beach feeling very angry.

"Phoebe wait," he said as he grabbed my wrist again. I tried to pull away, but his grip was much stronger than before.

"What Max! Are you going to seduce me again?" I scowled. Before I wanted to say anything else, I realised everyone was looking at us. I felt a hand intertwine with mine, pulling me away from the crowd. I could kick myself right now, I can't believe I said that, how embarrassing! It is all Max's fault anyway, he is making me saying these things. It's that stupid moment we had in his lair, ugh I wish I can forget about it and just move on.

 **Max POV**

"Well that wasn't very clever of you to say that in front of a crowd," I said as I pulled her away from the crowd into a bar.

"It's all your fault," she defended herself.

"How is it my fault?" I asked.

"You keep following me around," she said as she pulled away from my grip. "Why can't you leave me alone Max, why? Ever since this morning you… you ugh I can't think clearly when you are around," she said in an angry tone.

"So it's working?" I smirked which made Phoebe uncomfortable.

"What?" she hissed.

"The pressure is getting to you, you feel the same way about me, but you don't wanna admit it."

"Don't be ridiculous Max, I would never ever feel the same way, not in a million years," she said turning around to walk away.

"You come around," I said leaning against the counter. She froze in her tracks, turning around glaring at me. I could see she wanted to say something, but she couldn't manage to find the right words. She turned around, walking out of the bar.

"One martini please," I waved at the bartender who was a young man in his mid-twenties. I smirked at the way how I was handling the situation. Phoebe was all tensed up, soon she will snap and admit she has feelings for me.

 **A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I'm so happy that the Thundermans won best TV Show. Dedicated to the win, here is chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 4

 **Barb POV**

Life is always better at the beach with your family. The ocean stirs the heart, inspires the imagination and brings eternal joy to the soul and I always believed, the best kind of therapy is beach therapy and that's when the though came to me.

"You know what Hank, we should book a night at the hotel as a family. I'm sure the kids would love it. I believe they want a normal life, so let's give them a normal life."

"Sounds like a plan, but you know we're trying to save money," he said.

"Hank!" I nudge my Hankesor against his shoulder.

"Fine, but only for one night and that's it," he said as we made our way to the hotel. People who say that money can't buy happiness have apparently never used money. It's not the money that matters, it's how you use it that determines its true value and I believe spending money on your family is good value to me.

As we entered to the front door of Beach Galore Hotel, Hank approach the receptionist. She was in her mid-thirties and had this ugly mole on her left cheek. I was so disgusted I decided to look at the gold interior of this hotel.

"One room please with 5 beds please," Hank said as he grabbed my hand holding it tightly which force me to look at the receptionist.

"Sorry sir, we have only 2 rooms left. One contains 3 beds and the other one contains only one bed," the receptionist said as she bit her lip looking at the computer monitor. Hank looked over to me all feeling tensed up. I decided to drag him to the side as an idea came to me.

"Max and Phoebe are old enough to share one room, I think they would be alright. Nora and Billy can sleep with us."

"I don't know Barb, I don't…"

"Come on Hank, I'm sure Max and Phoebe won't mind at all and they are both mature enough… well Phoebe is, I don't know about Max."

"Fine," he said as he walked back to the receptionist.

"Alright I would have that 2 rooms please."

"Good, here are the 2 keys for the rooms. Room 274 contains the 3 beds and room 279 contains the one bed. Thank you for staying at Beach Galore, have a nice day."

"Thank you," I smiled at the receptionist as we made our way out of the hotel. I can't wait to tell the kids, they are going to be so excited, we as a family spending time together!

 **Phoebe POV**

The more I think about this whole situation with Max, the more confused I get. Why is Max acting this way towards me. Never in my living years did I experience this. I don't know how to act to this whole thing, it's not like this is happening in movies otherwise I would have known how to handle this. I'm trying to make sense of this situation inside my head, but I simply just can't. This is really getting to me.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw Mom and Dad hugging each other at our beach spot. I smiled at the way how Mom was hugging Dad. I could see she really loves him and cares about him, the way she is hugging him. Her hands are around his waist and she is resting her head against his chest and most of all she is smiling with her eyes closed.

As I walked towards my parents, Billy and Nora came running towards me with smiles spread across their faces. They both hugged me at my side as they were jumping up and down.

"Guess what Phoebe," Billy said out of excitement.

"What?" I smiled.

"We are staying in a hotel for the night," Mom said as she approach me. "You and Max have to share a room though."

"What!?" I asked arching my eyebrows.

"There were only 2 rooms left and we had to take it. Nora and Billy will sleep with us while you and Max can have your own privacy. I know how you teenagers want your 'personal space'" my Dad said hugging my mom at the side.

"Can't I sleep with you guys?" I asked as I pouted my lips.

"What's wrong sharing a room with Max?" Nora asked suspiciously. My eyes went wide knowing that I have to lie to Nora and my parents.

"Nothing… it's just… uhm me and Max, you know… we don't like to be in the same… space if you know what I mean," I stammered out.

"It doesn't seem that way," Nora said as she crossed her arms glaring at me.

"You will be fine Phoebe," Mom said as she patted my arm. I bit my lower lip knowing that I won't be fine, but I'm a superhero and I can handle this. Being fearless isn't about being afraid, it's about being totally terrified but still stand up against your fear. I guess I have to face the fact that I'm sharing a room with Max. I have to do this, for me and for my family.

 **At the Hotel, Room 279**

"Here are your keys," Mom said as she handed me the gold key of our room. It seems this hotel likes gold because there are gold portraits in the hallway, gold plant vases and gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Max, be nice to your sister," Mom warned Max who was standing behind me with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh I will," Max said in a low seducing tone and luckily Mom didn't hear that.

I turn around glaring at Max. His eyes caught mine and a smirk spread across his face. I wish I can't wipe that smirk off his face. I hate that smirk, he's always up to something if he smirks. That twitch of his lip, it makes me feel kind of scared, like I don't know what's going to happen.

Mom gave me a kiss on top of my forehead before she turned around and walked away. I turn around to glare at Max before deciding to stick the key in the key hole and open the door to our room. The great advantage of a hotel is that it is a refuge from home life.

I sigh at the sight of the queen size bed. Although it looks comfortable, but the fact sleeping next to Max makes it uncomfortable. I shook my head, closing the door behind me. Max went straight for the bed choosing his side. He made himself comfortable by taking off his shoes revealing his bare feet. He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He looked over to me gesturing me to lay next to him.

"As if," I said as I walked to the bathroom.

 **Max POV**

I decided to make myself comfortable on the bed, so I took off my shoes and shirt because that is how I normally sleep. I know Phoebe can't stand this, but I can't help it. I looked over to her gesturing for her to lay next to me.

"As if," she said as she walked to the bathroom. I smiled at the way how she is handling things. She is a tough nut to crack, maybe I'm too soft on her, and I have to be more seducing if you know what I mean. I never thought I would like my twin sister this way, but I can't help how I feel. The feeling just came to me and I can't ignore it. No-one can actually ignore a feeling like this.

I can't hide my feelings, I must act on them. I will never know when that chance will no longer be there, I must try because it's the only way.

 **Phoebe POV**

I washed my face at the sink removing all the greasiness from the sunscreen. I looked in the mirror letting my hair loose. I check for any split ends because I hate having split ends. After I was done, I sigh at the fact that I have to share a bed with Max. Maybe I can sleep in the bathtub, it looks comfortable enough. When I turned around to see how big it was, disappointed came to me. There were only a shower with a small seating area. So I turned resting my hand on the doorknob for a second.

I opened the bathroom door revealing Max already in bed and he didn't even bother to share the duvet with me. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my side of the bed. I took off my shoes putting it neatly at the end of the bed. I adjusted my pillows before resting my head on them. I was nearly at the edge of the bed, mostly because I didn't want to sleep next to Max. My back was turned against him so that I didn't have to face him face to face.

After a minute or so a cold quiver went through my body. I wanted to ask Max for the half of the duvet, but I didn't want to talk to him so I decided to curl up trying to make myself warm, but ended up with no success. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the coldness. My lip began to quiver from the cold, I try not to, but it came naturally and I couldn't stop it and that's when a warm body were pressed against my back.

My eyes flew open, knowing it is Max's body. I tried to push away but his grip was strong since his arms were wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Max leave me alone!" I growled as I try to unwrap myself from his grip.

"And let you suffer from the cold? I don't think so," he said as he pulled me closer.

"I won't suffer if you just give me the other half of the duvet," I said flatly.

"Max Thunderman don't like half things."

"And I don't like someone's body pressed against me."

"Fine, have it your way," he said as he released me. I closed my eyes again, but like I expected the quiver from my lip came back. I bit my lower lip to stop the quiver but it didn't work.

My body went numb from the cold, I couldn't feel my toes nor my fingers. I try to switch positions but it didn't work either and that's when I decided to talk to Max.

"Max," I whisper but he didn't answered as silence filled the room.

"Max," I whisper again poking his arm with my numb finger.

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm cold, could you please share the duvet with me?" I asked nicely and politely as possible although I didn't wanted to, but for the sake of my body I have to.

"No," he said pulling the duvet closer to him. I sigh at his childishness. I know he wants me to beg for the duvet so I decided to beg in order to get half.

"Please, I would do anything for the half of the duvet, I'm dying of coldness over here."

"Use your heat breath," he said flatly.

"I can't heat myself the whole night with my heat breath, how am I supposed to sleep?"

"Fine," he grunted. "But on one condition."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would regret this. It's better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at that line for the rest of your life.

"What?" I asked.

"Cuddle with me?" I could feel his smirk on his face.

"Okay, but this doesn't mean I like you Max. I'm just agreeing to this to end my suffering of coldness," I said as I let him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"You will come around…"

"Stop saying that Max. Like I said back in the bar, I would never like you in a million years. We are brother and sister, you have to accept that. We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I have faith Phoebe."

"Max please, don't do this to me. I…"

"I can't just ignore my feelings Phoebe, I can't. Just give me a chance."

"Max!"

"Yeah?"

"I can't, it's wrong and you know it."

"No it's not Phoebe. What's wrong of being in love with you? You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day. Love isn't something you find, love is something that finds you," he said which surprised me.

"Since when did you become a love expert?" I asked arching one eyebrow

"Since the day I fell in love with you Phoebe. Please Phoebe just give me a chance to prove to you that I love you and would do anything for you. I do not usually beg, so this is one way of proving to you that I love you.

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to say nor what to do. This is just wrong, I don't know about this. If our parents find about this, we would be in big trouble. I'm going to regret this.

"I will think about it," I said which I'm already regretting of saying that.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled me tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes slowly drifting to sleep. I don't know how I ended up in this situation.

 **A/N: Please review Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Thundermans**

Chapter 5

 **Phoebe POV**

I was the first one to open my eyes. The sun was just peaking over the horizon casting an orange glow in my eyes. I was warm, much warmer than normal though, but if felt nice and relaxing. I closed my eyes again, but it took my sleepy mind thirty seconds to realise the warmth was coming from someone pressing against my back and not the actual covers of the bed. I didn't want to open my eyes, not for one second. If this is a dream, I better wake up fast because this is starting to feel uncomfortable. There was an arm wrapped around my waist and warm breathing on my neck.

"Not again," I whispered as I opened my eyes, revealing the hotel room. The bed was quite messy and the covers was on the floor next to me. I slowly looked down to the arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Yup, there it is. It happened again," I sigh. Luckily I wasn't drunk this time and I had known I asked Max to keep me warm, but I didn't mean all night though. Maybe I wasn't clear enough to Max. This is my own fault, god dammit Phoebe! I tried to unwrap myself from Max's grip, but his grip around me was strong. So I decided to levitate his arm off me. But just when I was halfway there, Max opened his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he mumbled as his eyes slowly opened revealing his dark brown eyes. I arched an eyebrow looking him straight in the eyes.

"Can you please unwrap yourself?" I asked twitching my lip downwards.

"Why?" he asked flatly.

"Because… uhm I need to go… to go to the bathroom," I stammered out glancing at the bathroom door.

"You can hold it," he grinned which made me roll my eyes.

"Max!"

"Fine, you can go to the bathroom, but you're coming back right?" he asked with hope in his eyes as he released me from his grip.

"Nope," I said as I popped the P and swung my legs off the bed. I walked to the bathroom as Max was watching my every move, I walked as fast as possible just to get out of the room and into the bathroom avoiding eye contact. I was afraid that he would want me to get back in bed to cuddle and I just needed to avoid that right now.

"Thank God," I whisper to myself letting out a sigh of relieve as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I walked to the mirror looking at my messy hair. I decided to take a shower, luckily I did pack some extra clothes for myself even though I didn't know we were staying for the night at the hotel.

I locked the bathroom door, just to make sure Max won't sneak in and see me naked. I took off my clothes, throwing it to the ground. I hopped in the shower twisting the cold water tap. I screeched at the sudden cold of the water, I quickly twisted the warm water knob, letting it steam out. I adjusted the knobs, making the shower temperature perfect. I showered for almost fifteen minutes before hopping out. I wrapped a towel around me. I searched the bathroom for my bag, but realised it was next to the bed.

"No!" I murmured throwing a mini tantrum with myself.

I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should just go out and quickly grab my bag and dash back into the bathroom, or just ask Max to hand me over the bag. But knowing Max he won't hand over my bag because that's not what supervillains do. I unlock the door of the bathroom, I took a peek out of the door, searching for my bag. I spotted it at the edge of the bed. I twitched my lower lip, counting to 3 in my head.

"1, 2, 3"

I darted across the room, quickly grabbing my bag and just when I was about to turn around, Max stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you going?" he grinned which made me roll my eyes.

"Get out of the way," I said trying to walk around him.

"What's with the towel?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"I was showering," I said flatly giving him the 'duh' face.

"Oh," he nodded his head.

"Well… can you please move out of the way?"

"But I like you in this towel, it looks sexy on you," he smirked eyeing me up and down.

"You're so mature," I said sarcastically moving around Max. I closed the bathroom door behind me locking it. I pulled out my extra pair of clothes and put them on. It was a short denim with a white tank top with flat black shoes. I tied my hair into a cheerleader ponytail. I heard noises on the other side of the door. Curiosity took over and I unlocked the door peeking out of it.

My heartbeat went faster when I saw a tall handsome man at the door with some pancakes stacked on a plate and orange juice at the side. My female instinct took over and I decided to introduce myself.

"Go away," I heard Max yell at the man at the door. I rolled my eyes at Max pushing him to the side.

"Please to make your acquaintance," I said in a British accent but failed miserably. "I'm Phoebe and this is my annoying brother Max, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Link, I'm the room service attendee. Your parents send me to give you this," he said as he handed me over the plate of pancakes and glass of orange juice. I looked at the room service attendee's cart to see where Max's pancakes and juice are.

"Where's Max's?" I asked.

"Oh your parents said something about he can get his own breakfast blah, blah, blah?" Link joked. I giggled at the way Link said that. Oh he is so cute and funny. I wonder if I should ask him for his number. I mean, maybe Max would back off if he knew I was interested in another guy.

"You're funny," I said giving him a smile. I played with my hair twirling it around and lifting my left knee a little upwards.

"And you are beautiful," he said which gave my cheeks a red glow. Romantic, cute and funny. Now that is one perfect catch.

"Before I go, can I get your number?" he asked shyly, looking down to his feet and then up to me. This may be my luckiest day ever. I grabbed a pen from the end table near the door writing my number on a napkin which I took from his cart. I folded it neatly putting it in his pocket shirt. I smiled, closing the door very slowly. I turned around to see a grimaced Max, his eyebrows were arched down and his arms were crossed. He was tapping his feet repeatedly on the hardwood floor.

"What was that all about?" he asked in a grimaced voice. His eyes were filled with evilness

"What was what?" I asked placing the pancakes and juice on the end table.

"That!" he pointed to the door. "With that guy?"

"It was just the room service attendee," I said trying to avoid an argument.

"Why did you give him your number," Max asked stepping closer to me.

"Because he asked me?" I said stating the obvious. Didn't Max heard he asked me for my number?

"What about me Phoebe?"

"What about you?" I arched my left eyebrow.

"About what I said last night. You said you will think about it?"

"Max, you're my brother. I can't have feelings for you. You know it's wrong and I know it's wrong. Our parents would freak out if they found out that were together. So I'm asking you nicely Max, stop having feelings for me," I said sincerely trying not to hurt Max's feelings

"I can't forget about my feelings Phoebe! I told you that already!" he yelled as he started pacing the room.

"For God sake Max, we are brother and sister!" I started to yell.

"So?" he yelled back.

"So brothers and sisters don't go out with each other, it is the wrong intention to do."

"No-one will find out Phoebe," he said as he froze in his tracks looking at me.

"Why is it so hard for you to have feelings for me?" he asked taking one step closer towards me.

"I don't know," I mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not heartless Phoebe, I have a heart. It is small, but it's still there," he said placing his one hand on top of his chest where his heart is beating. I twitched my lip not knowing what to do or to say. I don't want to hurt Max's feelings, but I also don't want to give him false hope.

"Please Max, isn't there a way that we can stop your feelings for me? What about the Brain Melt 3000?"

"You can melt my feelings away Phoebe," he grimaced. Just as I was about to say something, my phone ringed.

"Unknown number?" I questioned myself but decided to answer anyway.

" _Hello?"_

" _Link? Well that didn't take you long to call me,"_ I giggled. I saw Max frown looking at me with disappointment.

" _A date this Saturday? Sure that will be great,"_ I said. Max turned around walking to his bed kicking the mattress.

" _See you then, bye Link,"_ I hung up putting my phone in my back pocket of my denim. I glanced at Max deciding to leave him alone in the hotel room. I don't want to be near him when he is mad. I opened door, taking one more glance at Max. I gave him a sincere look before closing the door behind me. I heard him yelling and breaking something. I wanted to go in and stop him, but on the other hand I don't want to be near him when he's mad. So I just walked away trying to focus on my date on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 6 

**Phoebe POV**

 **Saturday morning**

 **Part One**

I opened my eyes to the beginning of yet another day. It was Saturday morning and I love the feeling when I wake up feeling so relaxed and ready for the day, the feeling when reality slowly comes back to you, for that few seconds it's just you. No reality, no dreams, just somewhere in between where you are completely happy. I smiled as I yawned because I knew that this would be a good day.

I walked to my window opening up the curtains revealing green trees. The birds were chirping and a cold relaxing breeze went through me knowing that this is a beautiful day. Something within me lifted me and I knew that I felt free, no more that Metroburg feeling.

As I turned around heading for my bathroom, reality kicked in like it always does. My mood immediately went from happy to sad as the memories of Max flooded my brain. I got undressed and hopped into the shower. I slowly turned the knobs adjusting the temperature until it was perfect. For a moment I didn't move at all, I just stood there under the shower letting the water ran over my body. I started to think of Max and our trip back from the beach.

He was totally distant, not saying a word. He ignored me flat, he avoided eye contact with me and with our parents. In the car all he did was stare out of the window not saying a single word, not even a smirk left his face. I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but I knew I couldn't bring up the subject in front of our parents.

The water slowly went down my body and my breathing became deeper as I kept thinking about the trip. I knew that Max was mad and probably furious with me going on that date with Link and about me not feeling the same way he does. But how can I? He is my brother, it is just wrong on so many levels. I tried to speak to him when we got out of the car,

" _Max, are you okay?" I asked holding onto his arm forcing him to look at me. He gave me a look of absolute sadness and repulse as he pulled away from my grip heading straight for his lair._

My water suddenly got cold and I shivered. I turned the warm water knob clockwise to make the shower warmer as I finally decided to shower to get cleaned. When I was done showering I walked out with my towel around me to my closet and as I opened it I immediately smiled as I saw the clothes that I'm going to wear on my date with Link. I'm going to wear my black shinny denim with a soft pink long arm blouse that I was dying to wear. I'm going to wear my black ankle boots and a black leather jacket which Cherry bought for me as a thank you present when I saved her life from a flying rock.

I liked the outfit and I was pleased with my choice. The thought of link popped into my head, I still can't believe that I'm going on a date with such a handsome young man, but I still feel bad about Max. He's been avoiding me ever since we got back and I feel bad for not having the same feelings as he does for me. I decided to slip into my blue ripped jeans and my black tank top which say: 'My brain is 90% song lyrics'. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it loose for the day. I went over to my bed deciding to write a little piece in my diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel so guilty about tonight. I really want to have a great time with Link and just enjoy myself because he really seems like a nice guy. The thing with Max is bothering me. I feel sad for not having the same feelings, but at the same time I feel mad for him for not understanding that we're siblings. I can't feel the same way, I simply just can't. The thought already makes me uncomfortable. I wish he would stop ignoring me, I may not love him in the way he does, but I still love him as my brother and I will always care about him no matter what happen. I just wish for once in my life that everything would work out for the best. Why can't I have a normal life?_

I closed my diary and decided to head downstairs.

"Good morning," I said as I entered the kitchen where Mom and Dad was leaning against the counter sipping their coffees. Nora and Billy were outside and Max – as always – were in his lair.

"Good morning sweetie," Mom greeted giving me a kiss on the cheek. Dad gave me a hug giving me a kiss on top of my head.

"Did you slept well?" Mom asked putting her mug in the sink.

"Yeah I did, I can't wait for tonight," I said with excitement. Never in my life was I this excited for a date. I went on a date with Cole once but it wasn't that all good. I had to pay for the dinner because he left his wallet at home and his car broke down twice.

"What are you going to wear?" Mom asked with interest.

"Well I'm going to wear my black shinny denim with my pink long arm blouse and black ankle boots," I said as the outfit popped in my head. Mom shrieked grabbing my hands jumping up and down. A smiled left my face as I was jumping up and down with my Mom. Dad just rolled his eyes at us, mumbling something about 'teenagers'.

"I'm so happy for you Phoebe," Mom said giving me a hug.

"When is he picking you up?" Dad asked crossing his arms.

"Uhm, around six o'clock."

"Great, then we can have a barbecue before you go. I'm dying to use that new grill I bought 2 weeks ago," Dad said as he went outside.

I decided to help Mom preparing for the barbecue since Nora and Billy were still playing a game called Laser Tag outside and Dad were preparing the meat. I didn't want to bother Max so this was the only thing I could do. After I was done helping mom with the salad we went outside where Dad was busy with the chicken.

"Go tell Max dinner is ready." Mom said to me and I thought I wanted to die at that moment. Luckily Max walked out of the house a few seconds later and I didn't have to deal with being alone with Max.

We all dished up our own food and got seated on our chairs. We didn't sit at our usual spot, so we just took chairs and sat outside. While we were eating I occasionally caught Max staring at me. It annoyed me a little but I tried to ignore it. When we were done Mom and I took the dishes to the kitchen and afterwards we all chilled outside. Max looked at me a lot and I wondered what his problem was.

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Mom suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I'm past excited," I said as I gave a huge smile. She smiled at me, but I caught Max rolling his eyes, but not in a playful manner. He looked annoyed.

Mom and Dad fell into a conversation, Billy and Nora had gone inside to watch Nickelodeon. My mind travelled to my date with Link. I was so excited and just then I felt my phone vibrate on my lap.

 _ **Link**_

 _Hey Phoebe, it's me Link. I just wanted to text you to ensure that we're still on for tonight and that you didn't decide in the meanwhile to ditch me._

 _ **Phoebe**_

 _Hey Link, everything is still on for tonight. I'm very excited to see you. Btw I would never ditch you ;)_

 _ **Link**_

 _I'm glad to hear that because I won't survive another day without seeing such perfection again._

A smile escaped my face as I started to giggle at my phone turning completely red. Link was so damn cute, but my smile fade away when I saw Max was looking at me madly.

 _ **Phoebe**_

 _See you later_

Max kept staring at me and it really started to make me uncomfortable so I decided to stood up and walk away. I headed for my bedroom and just as I was inside to close the door behind me Max stopped me. He walked into my room closing the door behind me.

"We need to talk Phoebe," Max said as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Okay then, let's talk," I said but not lightly.

"I really like you Phoebe, but you're not even trying to make this work," Max said stepping closer.

"What is there to make work Max?! You're my twin brother," I said putting emphasize on that last word by saying it slowly.

"And? That's not going to stop me from loving you," Max replied.

"Then if that's not going to stop you, then my date with Link has too," I said hoping Max would stop having feelings for me.

"Don't you ever say his name, I can't believe you chose that dumb bag over me," Max growled.

"Watch your words Max! That dumb bag is my future boyfriend!" I said furiously.

"Oh, so you already decided that he's the one for you?" Max asked crossing his arms arching his eyebrows.

"Max, you're being…"

"You know what you're right. I'm totally overreacting because you always have to be right. Phoebe can never be wrong. How could someone possibly think that miss goody two shoes would be wrong." I just stood there not knowing what to say. He is getting too personal now.

"Enjoy you're night, I hope you have a fucking splendid time. Just remember to not do it half, make sure you don't come home a virgin. That way you'll have everything you wanted," Max stopped to see my reaction but I didn't say a single word.

"I really fucking like you Phoebe. The least you could have done is understand how I feel inside, but no you have to go run off with Mr six pack. Don't come crying on my shoulder when he dumbs you within a week. He'll get tired of you anyway," Max said as he slammed the door behind him as he left.

I fell down on my bed as a tear escape my eyes as the last words of Max kept repeating in my head.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

**A/N: I know, bad idea of bringing Link in, but read to the end. It was all part of my plan**

 **And also, my grammar may not be the best, but I'm learning though. Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 6

 **Max POV**

 **Part Two**

"Colosso, can I ask you something?" I asked as I walked down the stairs to my lair not bothering to take the slide that is connected to my lair from the living room. I was fiddling with my hands as I took a seat on my bed.

"Sure Max… wait a minute, why are you so mad?" the evil rabbit asked very confused. One thing about me is that I'm never mad unless I have reason to be mad and this time, I have reason!

"What's bothering you Max?" Dr Colosso asked concerned. I heaved a sigh as I laid back on my bed.

"It's Phoebe," I breathed. I'd realised that I had fallen head over heels for her… the one thing that I shouldn't do as a brother, but who cares. When you are a supervillain you can do what you want.

"What did she do this time?" Dr Colosso asked.

"She is going on a date with Link," I said as I stared at the ceiling.

"So?"

"So, I don't want her to fall in love with Link, I want her to fall in love with me Colosso," I said as I stood up looking at Colosso.

"What do I do?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Spy on them."

"What do you mean?"

"Go spy on them on their date dumb ass. Make sure they have an awful date. That way she will not fall in love with Link, and she will fall in love with you."

I thought for a moment, deciding to take Dr Colosso's advice.

 **Phoebe POV**

I finally decided to get dressed after ten minutes of crying. I washed my face and got my black denim on with my pink blouse. I added some accessories to my outfit. I put on my boots on that Cherry had bought for me, she really has great taste. I went over to the mirror to look at my reflection and decided to go for a little makeup. I just added a little bit of mascara, blush and pink lip gloss which matched my blouse. I curled my hair and took it up at the sides. I looked in the mirror again feeling satisfied with the results.

I headed downstairs and saw everyone in the living room. Even Max was there, but I ignored him completely avoiding eye contact. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and told them that I will be back before midnight. Just before I walked I couldn't help but notice Max was staring at my body. I knew he liked what he saw, but this I didn't do for him.

I walked out to see Link's car parked in front of our house. He leaned against his car as I came out of the house. He had flowers in his hand and I immediately knew he was a real gentleman.

"For the beautiful lady," he said as he handed me the flowers over. I blushed a little as I took the flowers smelling them. I gave Link a hug and then we got into his car. He opened my door for me and it felt so good to have someone care so much. I turned my head to look out of the window and I saw Max was looking at us.

"Jealous much." I thought to myself. We drove off to our destination. It was a quite ride, but it didn't felt awkward at all. Occasionally I saw Link staring at me.

When we finally arrived at our destination, Link opened the door for me. I smiled as I got out of the car. We walked to the cinema, and on our way Link and I talked like we knew each other for ten years. Link was so nice. He let me walk first where ever we went and he opened the doors for me. We took a seat near the middle of the cinema. Link talked to me while we waited for the movie to begin. We laughed a lot and Link made me forget about all my problems. We were watching an action movie which was surprisingly very entertaining. During the movie Link and I reached at the same time for the popcorn and our fingers touched. Link looked over at me and gave me a smile that would make any girl beg for more. I smiled back at him as he put his arm around me. I didn't mind at all because Link was really a nice guy. I focused my attention back on the movie and saw the two main characters lean in for a kiss. Link turned his head to me and smiled. He leaned a little closer and stopped a bit to see my reaction. Just as I was about to kiss him I saw his head was frozen. I turned around and to my shock I saw Max smirking at me in the back of the cinema. I quickly unfroze Link, luckily the cinema was pitch dark so no one saw me using my superpowers.

"Why does the cinema feel so cold all of a sudden?" Link asked confused looking around him.

"I don't know, want to get out of here?" I asked glaring at Max.

"Sure," Link nodded. He took my hand and we walked out of the cinema leaving Max hopefully behind.

"Do you like to dance?" Link asked me as we held hands walking to his car. I nodded my head as a smile escaped my face.

"Good," he said as he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got in his car.

"Where are we heading?" I asked I buckled myself up when Link got into his car.

"I heard there is a school dance nearby, so we are going there to dance," he said as he started the engine. We drove off, it was a quick trip to the school. I didn't say much to Link, the thought of Max is really getting to me. I mean, why would he follow me after what he had said to me?

When Link parked the car, I heard the music was playing loud. I opened the door hearing the music loud and clear right now. I grabbed Link's arm and dragged him to the entrance.

When we got in, there were many scholars dancing to the song 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus. I decided to dance along although I didn't like the song much. Link and I danced together, jumping up and down. Fifteen minutes or so on the dance floor, Link bumped into someone very familiar. Just as that someone turned around, I realised it was Max. How could he had followed me? And why is he with Sara? If he is trying to make me jealous, well he is doing a very good job at it. Why is this happening to me? Sara suddenly smiled at me, but I just ignored her.

"I will wipe that smile off her face," I thought for myself.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I asked furiously.

"Dancing of course," he said as he pulled of some moves.

"You call that dancing?" Link questioned stepping in front of me facing Max straight in the face

"Matter of fact, yes I do" Max said.

"What about a dance battle?" Max added stepping back clearing the dance floor.

"Let's do it Jerk," Link said as he also took a step back. I rolled my eyes as I stood in the crowd along with the others. The DJ put a song on called 'Shout Out' by Clooney.

Link decided to dance first. He moved his feet quickly shifting his body to the side. Max stepped up also moving his feet quickly doing similar moves from Step Up. We all cheered to Link because he was doing better than Max. Max stood aside watching Link dance. He took a glance at me before deciding to head in one more time. Max shifted his body, spinning it around and showed off his triple maximus and that's when I realised Max had won the battle. No one can top his triple maximus. The song ended and everyone cheered for Max. I bit my lower lip as I saw Max approaching me.

"Just for the record, I did all that for you," Max said as he walked away dancing with Sara again. I wanted to say something, but Link stepped in front of me.

"I can't believe that jerk is your brother," Link said. I arched an eyebrow looking Link straight in the eyes.

"What did you just say?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Your brother is a jerk," Link repeated himself emphasizing the last word.

"I can't believe you would say that?" I retorted.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's my problem you ask? Let me tell you this. You're my problem Link. I never want to see you again and if I ever hear you speak about my brother like that again I'll personally kick your ass. We're done, I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy," I said darting out the gym where the dance were held.

 **Max POV**

I saw Phoebe darted out of the gym. A part of me wanted to punch Link in the face for hurting Phoebe. So I stomped over to Link, grabbing his shoulder and punch him right in the middle of his face.

"That is for hurting Phoebe," I spit as I walked away trying to catch up to Phoebe. I ran, ran as fast as I could trying to catch up to Phoebe, man she can walk fast.

"Phoebe," I yelled as soon as I saw her sitting on a bench.

"Phoebe," I breathed.

"What Max?" she asked as a tear escape her left eye.

"I'm sorry," I said as I took a seat beside her. "I never meant to hurt you. What I've said earlier, I'm sorry."

"You were right Max, I should have listened to you," she said as she took my hand squeezing it. "Link is a jerk."

I didn't say anything, I just lifted her chin, wiping the tear off her face. I moved my hand to her cheek rubbing it with my thumb. I leaned in, but stop just to see her reaction. When she didn't do anything, I leaned in closer and just when I was about to close the gap, Phoebe took control smashing her lips into mine. She was really a good kisser, we moved in slow motion. I kissed her back hard wanting for more, but she ended the kiss resting her forehead against mine. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Just give me time," she whispered catching her breath. I just nodded, closing my eyes for a minute. We sit back, waiting for the bus to come. She rested her head on my shoulder snuggling closer. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tightly. This may not be the best night of my life, but it will sure be memorable.

 **A/N: Yup, that is the end of Phoebe's and Link's relationship. And Surprise! This may not be the best chapter, but I hope it was good. Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

 **A/N: I know my grammar is not the best, but please stay with me. I'm trying to improve my grammar and vocabulary and tenses.**

Chapter 7

 **Phoebe POV**

The bus never came so Max and I decided to walk home. Fifteen minutes or so in our walk home it started to rain, it poured down hard but it didn't bother me much. Max pulled his jacket off covering us from the rain, it really was sweet of him. I realised then he really cares about me. I looked up to him, his face were covered in rain drops pouring down his face. He looked down on me smiling at me and I immediately smiled back.

We got home soaking wet as Max opened the door for me. I saw Mom and Dad on the coach watching a movie drinking coffee together. Mom immediately jumped up from her seat spilling coffee all over Dad. He tried to scream from the burning sensation, but managed to keep his cool biting down on his lip.

"OMG sweetie, why are you so soaking wet?" Mom asked as she grabbed a towel from the hall cupboard. Max released me from his grip as Mom put a towel around me. She walked me to the couch where Dad was trying to wipe off the coffee spills which Mom left on him. I saw Max head for his lair not bothering to take the slide.

"I didn't have a ride home so Max and I decided to walk home," I said as I sat down on the couch twitching my lip downwards.

"What happened with Link and why was Max with you?" Mom asked as she sat beside me.

"I'll leave you two behind," Dad said as he went upstairs. Mom looked at me concerned wondering what's going on.

"I dumped Link at the dance we were at and Max was luckily there too," I said as a tear escape my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Mom asked as she put her arm around me pulling me closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder like I did with Max. I managed to hold back the tears sniffing them away.

"Link was being a jerk, Mom. I thought he was a nice guy and all, he made me laugh and made me feel like just being myself, but it turns out he is just a complete jerk," I said as I wiped a tear off from my cheek.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but eventually things will work out for the better," she said as she looked at me fixing my ruined mascara. The thought of Max came up where we kissed. Maybe if I try, things will work out between me and Max, but on the other hand I don't know. Things are so complicated between us. He said some things, I said some things, what if it doesn't work out between me and Max? Won't it be awkward between us if we decided to depart, I mean we are living under the same roof? I need some time to think this through. I gave my Mom a kiss on the cheek, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for always being there for me," I said as I went upstairs. I closed my bedroom door as I went straight for the closet to get dressed in my pyjamas. I grabbed my diary plopping down on my bed deciding to write a little piece.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The last time we spoke is when I was excited to see Link. I wanted to have the best time of my life with him, but that didn't quite work out. The movie was amazing and everything was fine until I found out Max was spying on us. Max froze Link's head just before he wanted to kiss me. It was for the better because it turns out that Max saved me from a total jerk. Link and Max had a dance off to see who the better dancer is, Max won is of course after he did his triple maximus. Afterwards Link said things about Max which made me livid. I hated that he ever thought of insulting my brother. I told him that we were done. I couldn't believe that Link turned out to be such a jerk! I really thought he was the one for me. I wish I'd listened to Max when he told me that Link wasn't the one for me, but being me I didn't listen. Max and I shared a kiss, I don't know why I let it happen, but I can see that Max really cares about me. At this moment I'm so confused at where to go from here. Maybe, maybe I should give Max a chance?_

I closed my diary, placing it under my bed.

 **Meanwhile in Max's lair**

 **Max POV**

"Hahahaha, you punched Link in the face?" the evil rabbit asked as he tried to control his laughter. I smirked as the thought came back where I punched Link in the face. I wish I could relived that moment and punch Link again for hurting Phoebe.

"What happened then?" Dr Colosso asked as he was finished laughing.

"Then I tried to catch up to Phoebe, luckily she was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus," I explained. "We kissed," I said softly.

"What?!" Dr Colosso asked looking at me with those wide rabbit eyes.

"We kissed," I repeated. I decided to keep quiet about the part where she closed the gap between us. I didn't want Dr Colosso to know that I wasn't the one who closed the gap.

"What are you going to do now, Max?" Dr Colosso asked.

I just shrugged, not knowing what to do nor what to say. I just laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You should go to her," Dr Colosso said which made me sit up.

"Are you actually trying to help me?" I asked confused. "I didn't expect this from you Dr Colosso," I added. I really didn't expect this from a retired villain. I thought being a villain is not to help people.

"You're my friend Max, of course I will help you," Dr Colosso admitted which touched my heart.

"I'm your friend?" I questioned grinning at Dr Colosso.

"Don't let me say it again," Dr Colosso warned me. I laughed, knowing that Dr Colosso actually cares about me. I lapsed into thoughts about Phoebe, I can't believe I'm head over heels for my sister, but I can't help it. She is so perfect in every way.

"Go to her," Dr Colosso whispered as I snapped out of my thoughts, I nodded my head heading upstairs to Phoebe's room.

I took a huge breath, knocking on her door twice. Phoebe opened the door gesturing me to come in. I smiled as I walked in her room standing in the middle. Phoebe closed the door softly turning around to face me. I gulped, not knowing what to say. Never in my life was I this nervous. She just stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers which I never want to avoid again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly trying to act normal like nothing had happened.

"I'm okay. Thanks for saving me from Link tonight. I can't thank you enough," Phoebe said softly as she crossed her arms rubbing it up and down on her arms.

Thoughts popped in my head about how she can thank me, stupid brain, concentrate! But how could I concentrate when all she had on was a spaghetti strapped shirt with a short as pyjamas? Her legs was almost totally exposed and I found this hard to concentrate. Why do I have such feelings for my sister? I shook my head looking up to Phoebe.

"Uhm no problem," I stammered out. "I'll do it all over again. For you Phoebe, I'll do anything," I finally said with confidence. Phoebe tensed up, looking uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.

"I mean, I'm always here for you and I'll protect you till the day I blow my last breath," I reassured her. Phoebe finally smiled at me.

"Thanks Max, you're the best brother ever."

My heart sunk as I heard the word _brother_ , but I knew she told me to give her some time to think.

"Are you going to be okay with working through the thing of Link?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will be okay," she said trying not to care about it. "At least you saved me before I kissed him," she said and I could see she was thankful for my help.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"With what?" I asked cautiously.

"You bruised your hand, when did you bruised it?" she asked softly. I looked down on my hand realising it for the first time that I bruised it.

"O yeah, I punched Link after you left the dance. It hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine," I said as I hide my hand behind my back.

"Let me see," Phoebe demanded. I showed her my fist and she saw how badly bruised it was.

"Max, this looks painful," she said looking concerned.

"I'll be fine Phoebe, it was worth it," I reassured her. Phoebe took my hand and softly kissed my hand where it was bruised. She really had soft lips, I wished she was kissing my lips instead of my hand.

I smiled at Phoebe as she looked up realising what she was doing. She quickly let go of my hand staring at the ground. I could see that she felt embarrassed and I didn't like it. I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes.

"I won't do anything, I respect your feelings," I said sincerely.

How was I so sweet when I was supposed to be a supervillain, I mean supervillains don't have feelings like this? But I really like her. I released her chin moving my fingers through her soft silky hair as I tried to resist myself from kissing her.

"I appreciate that, I just need some time," Phoebe said as she pulled away.

"I know, I'll wait."

"I think we should get some sleep," Phoebe said as I could see she felt a little bit weird about this.

I nodded as I took Phoebe into a hug. She luckily hugged me back as she stood on her toes to reach my neck. I knew that I couldn't ask for more right now so I just enjoyed the hug. I took one last glance at her patting her shoulder before walking to the door.

"Max," Phoebe said.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned around.

"Sleep well," she said as she smiled at me. I just smirked back before opening her door. I softly closed the door behind me and went down to my lair feeling satisfied about how things are going.

 **A/N: That is the end of Chapter 7. Please review, I will really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uhm.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 8

 **Max POV**

As I softly closed Phoebe's bedroom door a smile spread across my face. How can two words make you feel so happy? I leaned against the wall thinking about how Phoebe said "sleep well" and came to the conclusion that it wasn't what she said but how she said it. That beautiful smile of hers gave me enough hope to last a lifetime. I knew that everything wasn't perfect, but I knew that at least it was going better than before.

Somehow a little hope crept up inside me and I couldn't help but think that Phoebe and I might actually work. I smirked as I couldn't stop thinking about her. I snapped out of my thoughts heading my way to my lair but as I came down the stairs I missed a step tumbling down the staircase knocking my head hard against something. Everything felt dizzy as the light faded away spreading darkness all over.

 **Phoebe POV**

 **The next morning…**

I woke up the next morning with the sunlight shining into my room. I decided to get up to get some coffee. As I went down the staircase I saw Max was laying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs now moving an inch. I ran down the stairs and turned him around. I heard him groaned a little bit, but his eyes were shut and then I noticed that there were dry blood near his hairline. I saw Max holding onto his ribs, then the thought came to me – he fell down the stairs.

"Max! Can you hear me?" I yelled as I moved a strand of my hair away from my face biting my lower lip feeling frightened. I picked him up carefully knowing that his ribs probably hurts from the fall. I slowly walked with him to his lair. I didn't bother to take the slide because that won't end well so I decided to take the stairs. As soon as I was halfway down the stairs, I saw Dr Colosso looking all worried up.

"What happened?" he asked as he shifted his body towards us.

"Don't know yet," I answered placing Max gently on his bed. Dr Colosso didn't say anything else so I decided to fix Max up because he really didn't look good. I stared at him for a while remembering last night and how confused but happy I felt. I smiled and just then Max opened his eyes looking straight into mine as a smirk appeared on his face.

"And what do I own this pleasure?" he asked and just then his smirk faded away as he felt the pain going through his ribs.

"Take it easy," I said as I took a seat on his bed wiping some of his hair away from his face.

"Don't move, I'll will be right back," I said as I head up the stairs to get some water and a bandage. When I got back I saw Max was already up and trying to move.

"I told you not to move," I yelled as a frown appeared on his face.

"You did?" he questioned acting all dumb. He tried to smirk, but the pain striked through his body making him groan.

"I have to get up or else you're going to struggle," he said as he held onto his ribs.

"I know, but I would have helped you," I said. I took a seat on his bed as I started to wipe the dry blood off his face with a damp cloth. I gently pressed it against his head trying not to hurt him.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"How obvious can it be? I fell down the stairs," he remarked making me frown.

"Yeah but normally you don't miss a step unless you are thinking about something."

"Fine, after I left your room. I Uhm… I" he stammered out not knowing how to say it.

"You what?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Max looked away as he kept quiet not saying a word.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded as I lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"I was thinking about you and I didn't concentrate and that's when I fell down the stairs giving me a concussion," he said as I saw he felt completely embarrassed about it. I couldn't help but smile at Max. He smiled back at me and that's when blood filled my cheeks.

"I need a shower," Max suddenly said trying to move.

"Alright. Give me a minute and I'll help you up."

"Phoebe, I got it. I'm only going up the stairs," he sighed as he went up.

 **Max POV**

I lay back in the bath. I had been denied a shower by Phoebe because she didn't want me to be on my feet for too long. I sighed, it was more relaxing but I definitely preferred showers. When I was almost completely relaxed the bathroom door opened up.

I flew forward trying to cover myself. Water splashed over the side and I winced in pain from moving too quickly. As I gasped at the pain I looked around to see Phoebe standing at the door trying to hide her smile.

"Look what you did," she said as she came over me

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really" she giggled.

"Giggling does not help me here," I said as my face turned bright red.

"Look, raise your arms up as if you're about to wash your hair," Phoebe said. "I'll look away if it makes you feel better."

I waited till she closed her eyes then slowly raised my hands. I was barely near my head when the pain started. I hissed then lowered my hands again. Phoebe opened her eyes and smirked at me. My hands shot further down to cover myself

"So I could wash your hair or I could ask Mom or I Nora and Billy?" she asked as she looked at me

"I'd rather have you," I muttered.

She smiled triumphantly and walked closer to me. She wet my hair with the small jug then sat on the side of the bath as she washed the shampoo into my head. After a while I relaxed and closed my eyes. I couldn't even remember why I had been so embarrassed, it seemed silly now. Then the thought came to me, I'm not myself. I'm supposed to be Max Thunderman doing things on my own, not letting Phoebe help me. But I couldn't help it, the feeling of her touch feels amazing.

I almost frowned when she stopped but I tried to hide it. Phoebe smiled to herself as she stood up and tilted my head back. She poured the water over my head until all the soap was washed out.

As Phoebe dried her hands on a towel I said, "Fancy helping me out and drying me off?" Suddenly I felt more confident about being naked in front of Phoebe.

"Not in the way you're thinking Max," she said trying not to smile.

"Aw, I'll keep it as close to PG as I can." I smirked

She rolled her eyes. "I'll wait outside in case you need to me."

I actually did frown this time round, but nonetheless I managed to get out of the bath. I sat on the floor with the towel around my waist while I waited for the pain to subside. Once it had I dried off slowly then slipped on a pair of boxers, baggy shorts and an over-sized jumper.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the door. When I opened it I saw Phoebe leaning against the wall. She grinned at me and he couldn't help but smile back.

 **Phoebe POV**

As we entered Max's lair, I gently placed him onto his bed adjusting the pillows for him. I then grabbed the bandage and looked at Max.

"We're going to have to remove your shirt so that I can wrapped this bandage around your waist," I said as I waited for him to remove his shirt. A huge smirk spread across his face as he tried to remove his shirt but winced from the pain. I helped him get undressed, I placed the shirt on the bed next to him. When I looked back at Max I was stunned. I couldn't helped but stared at Max's body. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I shifted my attention to Max's ribs.

I slowly wrapped the bandage around Max trying not to hurt him much. Every time when my hand touched Max's body it sent a burning sensation through my body. I found it hard to concentrate, but decided that I can't show him that I'm nervous – why am I feeling so nervous?

When I was done, I grabbed Max's shirt but Max stopped me.

"I don't need a shirt right now," he said. I stared into Max's eyes. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but I decided not to.

"You need some sleep," I said as I stood up from Max's bed. Max grabbed my wrist forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Don't go." I smiled as he released me from his grip.

"You need some sleep Max, and I have to let our parents know that you fell."

"Not yet. Stay with me for a little while," he said as he shifted his body slowly to the side of the bed. I smiled as I lay back, looking at Max. He smiled as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

 **A/N: The more reviews I get, the more I will update faster. So please review**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before you guys read this chapter, I have something to tell you. Many of you didn't like Link in the story. Well I decided to bring Allison in the story. She will be in the next few chapters. She won't play a crucial part in the story. It is just part of my plan. This is a thundercest (I hope this is the word for Phoebe and Max love ship, if it isn't, my own is Phax hahaha) story so bear (autocorrect) with me please.**

 **Please Review, if I don't get any more reviews, then I don't know if I should continue this story unfortunately. I'm counting on your reviews. For my beloved followers and favourites, thanks for reading this story.**

 ***** There will maybe be a new Thunderman story from me, just need to work out a few details*****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 9

 **Phoebe POV**

Somehow I'd fallen asleep next to Max, but when I woke up his one arm was around me and there were a blanket over me. I smiled at his arm thinking about how much Max cares about me. Some people search their whole life for this, someone to care so much about you.

The thought popped in my head about how selfish I was to Max, how I resisted him and deny that I didn't have feelings for him, but the truth is, I did have feelings for him, I was just blind to see it. Max tries so hard to wait for me, to love me and I don't even give him the chance.

I took Max's arm off my body and gently laid it next to me. I heard him moan a little and I intertwine our fingers. His moaning stopped and I realised he just wanted me to be near. I stared at him for a while until he woke up. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled as soon as he saw our hands together. He pressed his hand a little tighter and looked at me.

"Morning," I whispered.

"It's morning already?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah, we slept the whole day," I chuckled as I look into Max's eyes.

"Was worth it though," Max said as he yawned.

"I wouldn't mind having you like this every night," he added and I smiled at him suddenly blushing a little. Max was so daring with everything he had to say.

"Maybe you'll be surprised if you wait a little," I said confidently.

Max gave me a huge smirk already liking the sound of that. He took my hand which was already in his, he kissed it softly looking me straight in the eyes. Shock went through my body, I couldn't believe that my own twin brother had such an effect on me. I just smiled at him as it would be rude to pull away when he knows I like it.

After five minutes I decided that I should get up and get ready for school since the break is over. I helped Max with his shirt and walked away to let him get dress with the rest.

"Wouldn't you like to stay?" he asked as I was halfway up the stairs. I turned around to see a grin spread across his face with Dr Colosso giggling in the back.

"Not in your wildest dreams," I said as I rolled my eyes playfully as I continue to walk up the stairs to my room.

I closed my bedroom door behind me as I head to my closet. I got dressed as quickly as possible. I looked in the mirror deciding to put my hair into a ponytail. As I was done, I went downstairs. As I came down the stairs I saw Max already on the couch watching TV.

"I would have helped you Max," I said as I approached him.

"You would have helped him with what?" Mom asked as she walked into the living room.

"Max fell off the stairs and bruised his ribs," I said as I looked at Max.

"Oh my God sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked running towards Max sitting beside him gently touching his bruised ribs.

"I'm fine Mom," Max said as he tried to pull away from Mom's affection. He didn't like much affection from our parents but Mom ignored it. Nora and Billy came down the stairs alongside with Dad. They were laughing about some joke Dad made. Max suddenly winced at the pain, he jumped forward covering his ribs. Mom went into panic mode as she didn't know what to do. They can't go to the hospital here in Hiddenville because of our superpowers and Metroburg is a long drive away. Dad just stood there also not knowing what to do. Nora and Billy simultaneously looked at each other being worried about Max.

"Are you alright," I asked as I took a seat beside Max placing my hand on his back.

"I'm fine," Max whispered as he sat back breathing heavily.

"Will you be able to go to school?" Billy asked concerned, Nora nodded also wanting to know.

"Yeah, I just need some painkillers. I will be fine then," Max said as he looked at me. I nodded as I went to the medical cabinet down the hall grabbing the painkillers.

"Ready for school?" Max asked as he stood up carefully with Mom helping him up.

"You sure you will be okay Max?" Dad asked as he stepped forward.

"I'll be fine, beside I have Phoebe at my side," he said as he looked at me which made me smile a little.

I grabbed my school backpack alongside with Max's and head out. Hiddenville High wasn't very far from our house so it was a quick trip. Max and I walked slowly occasionally looking at each other smiling.

When we finally arrived at the school I saw Cherry standing at the entrance waiting for me. She was wearing one of her tops with the words 'Trending' on them like she always does. I ran to her as she did the same. We met in the middle with a huge bang as we hugged each other tightly. She smiled at me when we pulled away. I'm so lucky to have Cherry as my best friend, although she is sometimes dim-witted and naïve, she is always there for me no matter what. She is the most cheerful, funny girl I know here in Hiddenville.

"Morning Max," Cherry greeted as she gave him a little wave.

"Morning Orange," Max said as he stood beside me.

"My name is Cherry Max, not Orange," Cherry said rolling her eyes. Max just shrugged clearly not interested but winced at the pain from his ribs again.

"Are you okay Max?" I asked as I grabbed his arm feeling worried. Maybe this wasn't a good idea of bringing him to school.

"What happened to you Max?" Cherry asked as I could see she was concerned.

"I'm fine, I just fell down the stairs, it's no big deal," Max said

"Just? That's a big deal Max, you should be more careful," Cherry said. Max just nodded his head as he went to his locker.

When I reached my locker Cherry looked at me confused. I arched an eyebrow knowing that she forget where her locker was. She always seems to forget her locker. I pointed my finger towards her locker, but when she got there she had trouble remembering her locker combination. I rolled my eyes as I went to her locker dialling her locker combination in. When it opened, Cherry smiled at me.

"I would die without you Phoebe, it's like you are my superhero" she said as she gave me a quick hug at the side.

I wish I could tell her that I was a superhero and that she can survive without me, but knowing her she wouldn't survive without me, she is not the brightest girl around. As Cherry and I were walking to our class, we saw a new face here in Hiddenville. As curiosity took over I went to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe," I greeted as I held out my hand. She took it firmly shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Allison, nice to meet you."

"I'm Cherry," Cherry said as she gave Allison a little wave. Allison waved back giving her a smile.

"So are you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm new here. My parents move to Hiddenville a week ago for certain circumstances which I can't tell you guys."

For unknown reason my body received a bad vibe from Allison. Something about her seems dangerous if I can put it in that way. Her bright blue eyes may look innocent, but I'm not going to fool myself. I just nodded giving her a fake smile before walking away heading to my first period of the day.

School went by as normal and nothing particularly exciting happened until break. Cherry and I was at our lockers when Principle Bradford announced that there will be a school dance on Saturday night. Cherry and I screeched jumping up and down from excitement. But my excitement faded away when I saw Allison was talking to Max occasionally touching his bruised ribs. Jealousy went through my body, I wanted to stomp there pulling Allison's hair away from Max beating the hell out of her, but my instinct told me just to be calm and relaxed. Max suddenly glanced at me with a worried face and I wondered what they were talking about. I tried to hide my jealousy but it was hard when Allison suddenly hugged Max.

As I closed my locker turning around I saw Max in front of me. He had a worried look on his face. He took my hand dragging me to the janitor's closet.

"What was that all about?" I asked putting one hand on my side.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you and that new girl Allison together."

"She asked me to the dance. We heard in third period there will be a school dance and so she asked me."

"Are you planning on going with her?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know," Max said looking to the ground.

"Go with her," I said acting like I don't mind at all. Max didn't say anything. He just looked at me with those dark brown eyes. I shook my head as I opened the janitor's door. A tear wanted to escape my eyes but I wiped it away quickly. I took one glance at Max before stammering out of the janitor's closet.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you are going to hate me for this chapter, but it is part of my plan. I promise the next chapter will be better and more Phax (Phoebe and Max) moments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans.**

Chapter 10

 **Phoebe POV**

My mind was flooded with what just happened in the janitor's closet with Max. How could he just run of with Allison when he was the one loving me? Is this a way for him to get me back? I do like him but he doesn't care about that anymore. He's too busy seeing Allison. Life can be so unfair!

I walked out of the janitor's closet with a feeling of sadness and anger mixed together. I saw Cherry was standing at my locker waiting for me and I just didn't feel like speaking to her right now. I'm not in the mood for questions that I can't answer. I'm not in the mood at all.

"What was that all about?" Cherry asked as she points her thumb to the janitor's closet with a confused look on her face when I reached my locker.

"Just leave it," I said harshly.

"What's wrong Phoebe? Have you been crying?" Cherry asked me as she lifted my chin.

"No," I lied. "Must be something in the air," I said as I wiped off the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes.

"And nothing is wrong," I added another lie. I didn't want Cherry to know that I was mad at Max for taking Allison to the dance and I also don't want Cherry to know that I have feelings for Max. I know she isn't the brightest girl in Hiddenville but I can't risk it to tell her that I'm in love with my twin brother.

"Phoebe, I know when you are lying," she said as she looked at me with concern eyes. I'm not in the mood for this, dear God help me.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled as I slammed my locker with my fist. "God Cherry didn't I say earlier that nothing is wrong!?" I questioned her.

"I'm… I'm just trying to help" she stammered. I looked her straight in the eyes. I could feel the anger was building up inside me, and I don't know if I can control it.

"Well don't, just leave me alone," I said as I turned around and walked away leaving Cherry behind in the hallway. I wanted to turn around and apologize to her for being rude with her, but I wasn't in the mood for it so I just kept walking to my class. I sit down at my desk trying to forget about the events that happened.

As the teacher was busy teaching class I felt my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone seeing a text message from Cherry.

 **Cherry:**

 _I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you._

 _The reason why I'm texting you is, is that I came to the conclueshun (sorry for misspelling I suck at English) that we can't be friends anymore. Every time I'm trying to help you, you just push me away. I can't be friends with someone who doesn't trust me. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I hope you understand._

My heart broke in pieces when I read the text message from Cherry. Losing a friend is more painful than losing a romantic relationship. Warm tears formed from my eyes, I tried to find a tissue in my back pack but it was no use, I used to borrow Cherry's tissues when I was crying. I quickly wiped the warm tears with my sleeve trying to focus my attention back on the teacher. But my attention couldn't keep up, my mind wandered off thinking about the situation with Max and Cherry. How is it possible that I lost the most important two people in my life in one day? What did I do to deserve this?

When I got home alone with no one at my side, I went straight for the couch. I plopped down as tears escape my eyes. Luckily Billy and Nora were still at school and Dad was in Metroburg for a meeting with President Kickbutt from the hero league and Mom…

"Hey sweetie..." Mom is at home. Mom's eyes went into concern as soon as she saw my crying on the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took a seat beside me.

"Nothing," I lied as I tried to hold back the tears looking up at the ceiling.

"I may be your mother Phoebe, but I know when something is wrong and you can't tell me it's nothing, that is when it is something," she told me which took me by surprised. I burst into tears as I leaned my head against her shoulder. Mom quickly wrapped her arms around me running her one hand through my hair.

"It is going to be okay sweetie, everything is going to be alright," she said as she rested her head on top of mine.

"No, it's not," I said as more tears came through my eyes. I can't believe I'm so emotionally unstable at the moment. It feels like that I didn't cried in years.

"Cherry ended our friendship Mom." Mom didn't say anything, I could feel she was shock at the information I told her. I lifted my head looking at my Mom. I could see she was worried and trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm so sorry, did she said why?" Mom asked. I could feel more tears were building up inside me. I didn't want to say it so I decided to show my Mom the text message from Cherry. It took a minute for her to read the text message. She then looked at me pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her

"Today wasn't really my day," I said as I held my mom's hands into mine. "I tried to be brave and strong, I tried to be…" I struggled as the crying noises made my voice a bit shaky.

"I wanted to protect myself and the only way I thought I could do that is to push away."

"So you pushed Cherry away?" my Mom asked trying to understand the situation.

"Not, not really… well yeah it seems to her that I'm pushing her away," I said as I wiped the tears away.

"She saw the tears in my eyes and I guess she was trying to help," the tears flooded from my eyes.

"She's always there for me and I'm just taking out all of my bad moods on her and she doesn't deserve it. Now I'm losing her because of it and it feels horrible!"

"I'm so sooo sorry sweetheart," she said as she held me tighter. The feeling of my head pressed against her chest made me feel a little bit better.

"Cherry is such a caring person towards me and she doesn't deserve a heartless friend like me."

"You are not a heartless friend Phoebe," Mom defended for me. "If you were heartless you wouldn't be here crying about it," she said which made me a little bit smile with my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What exactly bothered you today that caused Cherry to worry?" Mom suddenly asked which made my heart skipped a beat.

"Would you believe me if I said I can't tell you right now? Could you just trust me?" I asked as I pulled back looking Mom straight in the eyes.

"Of course sweetie, I will always be here if you need me," Mom said softly as she kissed me on my forehead as a tear of her own escaped from her eyes. She then held me against her chest and I knew that I couldn't asked for a better Mom.

 **Please Review**

 **Random question: What do you think about South-Africa?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

 **A/n: Happy reading.**

Chapter 11

 **Phoebe POV**

The week have passed by and Cherry is still ignoring me. It kills me inside to know that I might have lost my best friend and that all for a secret I keep from her. A secret with my twin brother that I have been ignoring me for the past week. I'm so mad at him for choosing Allison. I know I told him to do it, but what a girl says and what a girl means is two different worlds.

I looked out of my window on Saturday afternoon 15:39pm – the day of the dance – as a tear escaped my left eye. I feel all so alone and heartbroken. I have no one to talk to or to share secrets with, not that I share my secrets but you know what I mean, right? Suddenly my phone buzzed from my nightstand. I looked at my phone and saw an unexpected name on the screen, it was Cherry

 **Cherry:**

 _I miss you…_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I knew that I was waiting for that text. The three words that told me my best friend didn't give up on me just yet. I couldn't believe the pain inside me that I actually felt, it was horrible! Although the pain just makes the feeling of forgiveness ten times more appreciated.

 **Phoebe:**

 _I miss you too. Cherry I'm so sorry for being rude to you. I just can't stand the silence between us. Walking past you as if I'm a stranger is so horrifying! You're my best friend and I doubt if anyone can replace you. You give me a reason to get up every day and your smile brightens my day every day. You are my star and without you I'm completely lost. I'm sorry for never letting you in when I'm hurt, I'm sorry for pushing you away. I didn't want that to happen. There's a lot going on these day and I know it's not a reason to be a jerk but I'm sorry. Please give me a second chance, we're meant to be besties. I can't lose you… I miss you._

I cried through every tear. I wanted to get everything out. Every feeling I had crept inside me I just wanted it to get out of my system. Cherry is my best friend I can't lose her.

 **Cherry:**

 _You won't lose me Pheebs. I just wanted you to know that I'm always there to help. About the thing that is bothering you these days, you don't have to tell me. I know best friends tell each other everything but I trust you._

A smile mixed with a tear as I read the words of forgiveness. The words that tell you that this is forever and that we can do anything.

 **Phoebe:**

 _You're the best Cherry. So besties?_

 **Cherry:**

 _Were we ever something else?_

 **Phoebe:**

 _That's why you are the best_

 **Cherry:**

 _Ready for tonight?_

I walked over to my closet and looked at the outfit I chose to wear to the dance. A tight fitting, lace covered black mini dress was hanging on the door handle with high black heels to match. I saw the big silver earrings that I'm going to wear with the diamond necklace. I was thinking of curling my hair and letting it hang just over my shoulders. I'm going to wear a little makeup just for the occasion and take a glittered black handbag with me.

 **Phoebe:**

 _I think so!_

After I was done showering and doing my makeup I went downstairs in my outfit. Mom, Dad, Billy and Nora were all standing there looking astonished. Mom's eyes lit up when she saw my dress and Dad smiled at me like he never did before. Nora and Billy's jaw dropped to the ground and I knew I was looking good. I smiled as I came by the last step of the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Mom said as she hugged me. Dad smiled as he also hugged me from the side. Billy and Nora hugged me at the same time as I hugged them back. Never knew this family would be so amazing with hugs.

"Where's Max? Mom suddenly asked as she looked across the room and then upstairs.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I have been avoiding him for the last couple of days."

"Why?"

"Uhm, uhm he, well," I stammered. Just then the doorbell rang and like the phrase say, 'saved by the bell'. I quickly hurried over to the door changing our family portrait to normal. I opened the door and I saw Cherry was standing there in her red cocktail dress with red high heels that match and I must say, she was looking stunning.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Thunderman," she waved at my parents. "Ready to go?"

I took one glance at Mom, Dad, Billy and Nora, saying my goodbyes to them. I then looked at the stairs wondering if Max is going to the dance or not with Allison. I bit my lip wondering if I should go downstairs and check, but there wasn't any time left. Cherry was already waiting for me so I decided not the check.

We arrived at the school, cars were packed across the parking lot. We struggled to find a parking space. Luckily there was one left at the end of the parking lot. But we didn't mind much to walk far although we were in high heels. As we got to the gym where the school dance were held, I didn't see Max nor Allison which made me sigh of relieve. Cherry and I went straight to the bathroom to do our final touches making sure everything is perfect on us. When we were done we head straight back to the dance.

As we entered the gym my eyes caught a figure which looked familiar to me. The figure's back was turned against me so I couldn't quite make out who it was. And then, that moment I saw Allison beside the figure and then I knew, it was Max. My heart rate was starting to pick up… I was panicking, trying to figure out what to do next. I was devastated, angry at the same time. I saw Allison was looking at me, she had those evil eyes on her and smile. And then… then she kissed Max on the cheek. Max saw Allison was looking in my direction so he turned around and he saw me. He dropped his punch that he was holding, scattering through the crowd heading straight in my direction. I panicked and turned around heading straight for the girl's bathroom. I didn't know where Cherry was. Just as I wanted to enter the girl's bathroom, Max grabbed my wrist pulling me away from the bathroom.

"Leave me alone," I yelled as I tried to pull away from his strong grip but it was no use.

"Not until you hear me out," he said as he dragged me to the middle of the school's empty hallway.

"What is there to talk about Max, you chose Allison!"

"Who said I chose her?" Max questioned.

"You came to the dance with her!"

"No I didn't! I came to the dance alone because you decided to ignore me! Every time I wanted to talk to you, you just ran away. Now you are making assumptions about me and Allison? I thought I was clear to you when I told you how I feel about you? But no, you decided to believe that my feelings have changed for you the minute you saw me and Allison!"

"She kissed you!" I interrupted him.

"By surprise! I didn't ask her to do it!"

"And by the way Phoebe, Allison came up to me."

"It's clear that she likes you!"

"I'm in love with a psycho like you!" Max yelled out of frustration

"I am not a psycho," I bit back.

"I just told you that I love you and all you heard was 'psycho'" Max bit back. And then it hit me, Max said those three words that I was dying to hear for the last couple of days. Ever since Allison came in the picture my mind went completely out of control. I should have known that Max loved me, after all he was the one trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry," I said as I felt embarrassed about the whole situation. Max lifted my chin up which forced me to look into his dark brown eyes. He intertwined our hands together.

"I want to ask you something." I didn't say anything I just nodded my head.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

And that moment my cheeks were filled with blood. Those eight words made my night. I was smiling so broadly Max started to grin at me. I quickly nodded my head up and down hugging Max tightly. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly around my waist. I could feel he was smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand. I smiled as I took his hand into mine heading for the gym. Max took me to the dance floor as we danced like crazy shaking our hands jumping up and down. But then, a song came which made us slow down.

Max took my hand firmly intertwining it together, he placed his another hand on my waist. I'd put both of my hands on his shoulder as we moved slowly.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Max lip-sing every word to me as if he meant it as we danced slowly together. I couldn't help but to blush.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

I stared into Max's brown eyes as he lip sing every word of the song. I could see he meant every word and surprisingly I felt the same about him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we danced slowly to the song. I could feel his heartbeat against my ear and I smiled. I snuggled closer as Max tightened his grip around my waist pulling me closer.

"I love you," I whispered loud enough for Max to hear me. I could feel his smile on his face.

"I love you too Pheebs," he whispered back.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

As the song ended I wrapped my arms around Max's waist as I pulled him into a hug. I then pulled back looking straight in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't in front of a crowd so I just smiled saving that kiss for later. I then went back to Cherry who was standing at the table eating some dessert. She then smiled at me as soon as she saw me coming.

"That was a nice sibling dance," she said as she wiped of the cream off her face. I just nodded and smiled at her. She has no idea how amazing that was.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: What can I say? Whoops**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 12

 **Max POV**

"I have an idea," Phoebe whispered as we came home from the dance. She dragged me to my lair taking the slide. She didn't want Mom and Dad to wake up if we take the stairs because we all know Mom is actually a light sleeper. We didn't have to worry about Dad since he's a heavy sleeper and will only wake up if there is food next to him.

"Why are we going to my lair?" I asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Phoebe didn't say anything. I just saw a smile crept up upon her face as she dragged me. When we came to the slide that was connected to my room Phoebe pushed the button. She gave me a playful smile before she decided to slide down. My thoughts went out of control like I couldn't think straight. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I went down the slide.

As I came to the end of the slide I saw Phoebe covering up Dr Colosso's cage with a blanket. Phoebe didn't say anything. The expression on her face said it all, she really wants this. She slowly walked to my bed where I landed. Each step she take made my heart beat go a little faster than usual.

"Phoebe," I whispered as she crawled up to me. She placed her finger upon my lips looking straight into my eyes.

"Don't say anything," she said. She slowly leaned in, but I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled her closer into a heated kiss, full of want and need. I cupped her by her right cheek as I pulled her closer as I wanted her as close as possible against me. Her hands went straight to my ruffled hair as she pulled them. A tiny moan escaped as we kissed each other passionately. We departed as we gathered some fresh air before she tugged her nails into my back as she pulled me closer back into a heated kiss.

We stayed like that for at least ten minutes kissing each other passionately and full of lust. Phoebe pulled back as she stared into my brown eyes. I couldn't read her expression anymore. I stared into her brown eyes searching for clues, but I couldn't find any. And then she whispered my name.

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"I want this." I stared into her eyes as I tried to figure out whether she was ready and sure about this. I mean, I will be her first. She didn't have sex before – not that I know of – and I don't know if she wants me to be her first, her twin brother.

"Are you sure?"

She bit her lip before she nodded her head. I cupped her face leaning slowly in. I kissed her slowly but passionately as I meant every kiss. She kissed me back with the same amount of want and need. She pulled off my shirt throwing it on the floor as I unzipped the zipper from her dress. The air around us was full of lust and desire as I pulled of her dress.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again as we gathered some air.

"Yes."

I traced her lips with my thumb as I leaned down and took her lips between mine. I sucked on her lower lip as my tongue met hers. I could feel my erection through my pants as we kissed each other hard, I don't think I can hold it anymore.

"Someone is full of lust tonight," she giggled as she pulled back.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I breathed heavily.

"I can feel you," she simply said. It took me second to realise that she was talking about my erection that was pressing against her middle

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she giggled as she pulled me down to a passionate kiss. She took hold of my belt as she loosened it up. She unzipped my pants as she pulled it down to my knees leaving me in my boxers. She quickly looked down smiling giving me the satisfaction look. I smirked as I put my lips between hers and undone her bra. Phoebe flipped me over so that she was on top of me. I don't know if I can hold myself in any longer. Phoebe is on top of me shirtless. I cupped her boobs with my hands playing with them.

"Having fun there?" she asked as she leaned in so that we were inches apart.

"You have no idea," I smirked as I kissed her hard pulling her closer to me. Never in my life did I think this would happen between me and Phoebe. Back in the day we were always fighting biting each other's heads off, now we are laying here on my bed kissing each other hard like we never did before with anyone else.

I flipped her over sliding my tongue down her body. I made my way down to her belly button. I started to pull down her underwear and looked at her for permission, she nods and bit down on her lip. I continued to pull them off and she lifts her hips to help me. I can hear her breathing accelerate. I lean back and take her in. She looks so beautiful with her hair everywhere and her eyes looked brighter than I ever seen them before.

"What?" she asked as she tried to cover herself up, but I stop her.

"Nothing, just admiring the masterpiece you are." I said as I leaned in and looked into those brown beautiful eyes that drives me crazy.

"Phoebe are you sure you want me to be your first. I can wait as long as you want, we don't need to do this right now," I said as I kissed her shoulder.

"I want you to be my first Max… I trust you," she replied. I'm so thankful she didn't make me stop because honestly I don't know if I was going to be able too.

"I'm glad you trust me." I gave her a kiss. I slowly pulled down her red thong and I glided my fingers over her folds and she cried softly.

"Oh God."

"Damn you're so tight," Her eyes are close and she is biting down on her lip. I move my finger around and her eyes went wide. I can see the lust in her eyes.

"That feels good," she said.

"We are just getting started," I smirked as I continued to move my fingers around.

I kiss the inside of her thigh and she quickly close her legs as she pushes up to her elbow and tries to pull me up. I pull out of her hold and push her legs open.

"Be a good girl and keep them like this," I said to her grinning

"But," I cut her off before she says anything else.

"Do you trust me Phoebe?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay so do what you have been told. Trust me on this," I winked. I leaned down and traced her opening with my tongue, she throws her head back to the pillow. I stick my tongue inside her and I am so close to losing it. She tastes so sweet I can't get enough. I make my way to her clit and I start to massage it.

"Oh God," she pushes her hips up. I suck on her clit and add my finger in to the mix.

"Oh God Max stop," I hear her chanting. I know she is close I can feel her walls getting tighter around my finger. I flick my tongue faster and move my finger at the same paste. She digs her fingers into my sheet.

"Max," she cried as she came. I took all her delicious juice into my mouth and waited for her to calm down. I looked up at her and licked my finger.

"Mm so sweat," she quickly sat up as she pulled me into a heated kiss again. I never knew Phoebe would turned out to be like this. Not that I'm complaining, it is just so sudden.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Breaking news, this is the second last chapter. I know, I'm sorry, but this story has to come to an end. But I have another story coming up as soon as I'm done with this one.**

 **This maybe a little sensitive chapter, you don't have to read this chapter if u don't like 18 kindish scenes.**

 **Many of you didn't expect Phoebe to act like this, well it happened. Like many of us, we have our own dark ways.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 13

 **Phoebe POV**

"That was amazing," I said to Max.

"But there is two problems,"

"Did I hurt you?" Max asked with concern in his eyes, he is so sweet all of a sudden.

"No," I said as I gave him a kiss, suddenly I can't get enough of his lips.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"One you still have your boxers on," I smiled at him. "And two this is embarrassing, but I don't know how to return the favour," I said as I looked down as he took off his boxers.

"Problem for number one solved, and for the second problem don't worry about it, it was my pleasure and I can always show you later," Max smirked at me as he also gave me a wink. As Max kissed me I could taste myself and it turned me on. My hands made their way down touching his erection. OMG he is huge I ran my finger up and down and I could feel him getting harder if that is even possible. I have no idea how he is going to fit inside me as I started to panic. What if he ripped me and I have to go to the hospital and get stitches? Wait… I can't go to a normal hospital…

"Don't worry Pheebs, we don't have to do anything," Max reassured me. To hell with that I want to do it, my body is aching for him to be inside me. I'll deal with the hospital situation later.

"It's so pretty," I blurted out as Max grinned at me.

"Pretty? You just called my manhood pretty? It's never been called pretty before."

"I don't know what should I say?" I giggled as I felt humiliated for saying that out loud.

"Phoebe," Max interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't have any protection with me," he said with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm on the pill," I said as I smiled at Max, but his face turned into confusion and I knew what he was thinking.

"They help me with cramps," I reassured him as Max lets out a sigh of relief.

"If I hurt you anyway tell me and I'll stop," he said as I nodded. Suddenly I felt all nervous as my hands started to shake but I want this so bad my body is crying out for his. Max settled in between my legs and I started to think about stupid thoughts. What if I bleed to death? Well at least I'll die happy. I felt the head of his cock moving up and down my folds as I felt wet all over again.

"Mm, you are so wet already," Max whispered in my ear. His head finds my clit and as he rubbed it.

"Oh God," I hummed as I felt I'm building up again.

"You like that?" he teased me.

"Yes," I managed to say. He grabbed his cock and placed his head on my centre. I placed my hands on his chest as I felt his heartbeat going crazy like mine.

"I've always loved you Phoebe," he said as he looked me into my eyes as I felt a tear building up.

"So have I," I managed to spoke.

"I'll go slow and steady," Max said kissing me on the cheek. He slowly pushed his tip inside me and the pressure build up as Max stretched me for the first time. I opened my mouth but Max leaned in kissing me. He slowly pushed himself more into me little by little. I felt like he was ripping my insides and I let out a cry. I took in a deep breath, and Max bites down into my lip and I felt so much pain but at the same time pleasure.

Max stopped so I could a break but I felt so terrified to even move, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded as I couldn't utter a word out. He glided all the way inside me and my inside wrapped around him as if he was always meant to be there.

"Stop Max," I finally said as he stopped and tried to pull out but I quickly hold him in place.

"No, just give me a second to recover."

"Okay Pheebs," he said. It took like 30 seconds to recover so I looked Max into his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said with a smile.

"That's my Pheebs," he said as he grinned at me. Max pushed his cock out and then pushed it back in as my toe curled up. We both moaned at the same time. He thrusts in and out while his tongue is flipping inside my mouth. I pulled on his hair as I felt myself getting closer to coming again.

"Fuck Phoebe, you feel so fucking good," Max said as I let out a moan. He moved his hips in circles and I can feel him all over me.

"Faster," I yelled chasing my orgasm. I reached for his ass and pulled him in closer. I felt his tip poking my g-spot. I pushed myself up and down at the same time he moved. I digged my nails into his back.

"Oh my God, I'm so close Max."

"Come for me Phoebe," he thrusts inside me and I finally felt his tip throw my spot. My skin broke out into goosebumps. I felt tingles all through my body. The hair on the back of my head stood up as I yelled his name.

"Phoebe," he said as I shake underneath him, he thrusts two more times and then finds his release. He dropped onto me as he kissed me.

"That was amazing," I said as I kissed him back.

"No, you are amazing," he smirked. He pulled out of me and I found myself staring at his ass. Even that is perfect on him. I finally understood why I waited so long to lose my virginity because my body and my heart always knew that my twin brother was actually the chosen one. I know it sounds so cheesy, but that is how I felt. Max made his way into the covers and pulled me to him.

"Everything alright Pheebs?" I nodded my head and I could feel a tear coming down.

"What's wrong Phoebe, talk to me?" I looked up to his dark brown eyes.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Nothing you say would be stupid."

"I just feel so much love that it's overwhelming. I guess you can say they are tears of joy," I said.

"Damn, I knew I was good but not that good," Max smirked at me. I sat up as I looked back at him, is he serious? Max started to laugh and grabbed me back down.

"I'm just kidding Phoebe I hate seeing you cry even if they are tears of joy."

"I was so ready to kick you out of your own bed."

"You can't be that cruel," he said as he pouted at me. He was right, I can't kick him out of his own bed or my life. But I can't let him know that.

"If you play your cards right you will never have to worry about that," I said.

"Pheebs, I'm a champion in playing poker," Max grinned as he ended up giving me a kiss on the cheek.

 **A/N: This was unfortunately the second last chapter of Matters of Just Being Us. There will be a new Thunderman story so this isn't the end of the Thundermans.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think?**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm so sorry for this short story, but like I said I have another Thundercest story but it will be a bit longer, gonna take my time with Phoebe and Max. This story feels like I rushed it.**

 **Review or PM me if you have an idea for a plot. Maybe I will consider it and make your wishes come true**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans.**

Chapter 14

 **Monday Morning**

 **Phoebe POV**

"Morning sunshine," I heard Max say as he gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning," I said as I yawned and kissed him on the lips as I climbed on top of him still naked.

"We just woke up, and guess what? We slept the whole Sunday again," Max said as he chuckled.

"Again?" I acted surprised. "But for the first time ever I can kiss you in the morning when I wake up and actually sit on top of you," I said as I smiled at Max looking in his dark brown eyes.

"You're simply amazing Pheebs, do you know that?" Max asked.

"I do now," I said as I blushed a little. My hair was hanging down all over Max's face and I could see him looking at me in amusement.

"You're beautiful Pheebs," Max said as he stared into my eyes.

I began to smile, Max is actually sweet. No one can tell he is a super villain if he act like this the whole time.

"I love you Max," I whispered in his ear as I bent down. Max grinned at me.

"I love you too Pheebs, more than you actually know," Max replied as I gently kissed his neck. Max made the most adorable sound which made me smile automatically. I looked back in his eyes but then he started to tickle me in the most ticklish spot – my stomach.

"Max! Sto-stop," I said between giggles and trying to catch my breath.

"Can you please quiet down over there!?" I heard Dr Colosso yelled from his cage.

"Oops, sorry Dr Colosso. For a moment I forget you were there," Max apologised.

"For a moment? Not for just a moment. Saturday night was much longer than just a moment," Dr Colosso said in a serious tone

"You heard all that?" I asked feeling suddenly ashamed.

"How could I not hear that? You guys are louder than a women giving birth," Dr Colosso said. That caused Max to look at me immediately with the look that told me that Dr Colosso is referring to me.

"Hey, you weren't so quiet yourself," I said slightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah right, you obviously didn't hear yourself," Max teased a little.

But then suddenly someone walked down the stairs into Max's lair and I saw Mom's face turned into shock as Max and I were still naked in bed with me on top of him. I was still laying on Max because of the tickling episode that happened earlier and I knew that this looks real bad from another person's point of view.

All that ran through my head was – "Phoebe, what the hell are you going to do now?"

"Mom, I can ex…" I started off but our mother cut me off by shooting electricity in the air with a mad expression on her face.

"I don't want to hear it! Phoebe go get dressed and make sure you get ready for school in your own room. And as for you Max, you get ready here. We will talk tonight about this after school. I came here to hurry you along Max as you always take your time barely sitting at the breakfast table but obviously I see what kept you so busy," Mom said looking ready to burst into flames.

"Mom, it's really not wh…" Max tried but mom cut him off too.

"I told you I don't want to hear it! Just keep quiet and do what I told you to do, we'll talk tonight. And Phoebe, I didn't expect this from you," Mom said with disappointment as she left Max's lair.

Tears formed in my eyes as I never saw my mother this mad. Max wiped a tear off from my cheek as he cupped my face.

"Don't cry, you know I hate the tears," Max said.

"Mom was never this mad before Max," I said as I held back the tears.

"I know Pheebs, but remember you're not alone in this. I'm with you all the way," Max said as he gently kissed me on the cheek. I climbed off Max grabbing one of his shirts since I didn't want to get dressed in my dress. I took one more glance at Max feeling ashamed before heading upstairs. I ignored Dad, Billy and Nora heading to my room. I didn't want to look them in the eyes. I don't know how I'm going to get through school with so many thoughts running through my head.

As I was finished getting ready for school I decided to skip breakfast and head straight for school. I felt so ashamed I don't know how I'm going to face my parents later tonight. I try not to think about it as I head my way to school. Max caught up to me as I was walking to school.

"Are you okay?" Max asked sincerely as he intertwine our hands together.

"I'm fine," I lied. "It's not that our parents found out about us."

"Pheebs, it's going to be fine," Max assured me. "We are in this together," he reminded me which made me smile.

"You're the best," I said holding his hand tightly.

"Aren't I?" he bragged.

"Cocky huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is the Max Thunderman way," he shrugged as he grinned at me which made me rolled my eyes.

As usual Cherry was waiting for me at the entrance, but this time she wasn't alone. Allison was next to her talking to her. Why is Allison talking to Cherry? What is she up to? My eyebrows arched downwards as I made my way towards them. But before I could speak, Allison spoke up.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you, please?" Allison begged. I sighed as I looked Allison straight in the eyes. I bit my lip as I nodded my head. I walked to my locker as Allison was close behind.

"I'm sorry," I heard Allison say which made me turned around.

"You probably wondering why I kissed Max on the cheek?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"I was trying to get you back."

"For what?" I asked feeling shocked.

"For going on a date with my brother Link, well step-brother."

"Why were you trying to get me back?" I asked feeling all confused.

"Because you stole him from me. I love him Phoebe, not brotherly sisterly love, like boyfriend and girlfriend love," she admitted which made my eyes went wide. I did not expect this.

"But I know about you and Max, this is why I'm apologising," she said.

"Wait… how do you know about me and Max?" I asked feeling suspiciously.

"He told me at the dance, and then he gave me some advice how to handle the situation with Link, that is why I kissed him on the cheek. I'm sorry." I can't believe she told me all that, I barely know her. But I understand, she is in the same boat as I am.

"You're forgiven. Thank you for telling me all this. For a moment I thought I have a nemesis," I chuckled but then the thought came to me about my parents.

"Do your parents know about this?" I asked but she shook her head to the sides which were a No.

"Oh," I nodded biting my lip.

"So, is Max a great kisser?" she suddenly asked which gave my cheeks a red colour.

"I assumed that is a yes?" she grinned at me which made me smile.

"How do you know that we kissed?" I asked feeling embarrassed a little. Not even my best friend know about this.

"It's kinda obvious, and btw Max is staring at you from the entrance," she said which made me look at the entrance and indeed Allison was right, Max were standing at the entrance smirking at me. He gave me a little wave as I did the same. Cherry looked confused, but dropped the confusion as soon as the bell rang.

"We should hang out sometime," Allison said as she head her way to class. I nodded giving her the yes look.

School went by fast, the first three periods were kinda boring, and all we did was listening to the teachers talking about the subject. At lunch I didn't have much of an appetite so I skipped lunch. All I had for lunch was an apple since Max forced me to eat one. The last three periods went kinda fast, not that I'm complaining, but I don't wanna go home. But I know Mom would call up on us, so I didn't have much of a choice.

Luckily Max was at my side supporting me all the way. How can he be so calm and relaxed about the situation? I'm freaking out about this – for God sake our Mom found us in bed naked!

"Remember, we are in this together," Max reminded me as we stepped on the porch of our home. I nodded as I took a deep breath before opening the door. As I opened the door, I saw Mom, Dad, Billy and Nora sitting on the couch looking at us with shocked eyes.

"Max, Phoebe, come sit," Mom said as we made our way to the couch.

Max intertwine our hands together which made me freak out. I tried to pull away but Max's grip was strong. I saw our family eyes went wide at the action of Max. We sat down on the couch, I looked nervously at Mom, and then at Dad. I didn't want to look at Billy and Nora because I felt ashamed of being a bad sister to them, I'm a bad influence on them.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Dad asked in a slight angry tone. I opened my mouth to speak, but Max cut me off.

"This isn't Phoebe's fault, this is my fault. I forced her to have feelings for me. I tortured her for weeks. Don't be mad at her, be mad at me," Max said as he looked at me which broke my heart.

"No," I said. "This isn't your fault Max. To be honest, I fell in love with you the minute I woke up next to you from the party we had the previous night…"

"You guys had a party and you didn't tell us?" Mom asked angrily. I saw Mom's ears shooting out electricity as she was looking at us, she must be really mad.

"As I was saying, it's my fault too. But I don't regret all this," I said as I looked at Max again. "Max is the most wonderful guy I know, he is sweet and adorable and loving. I don't care if he wants to be a super villain. I love him for being him and no-one is gonna change that," I said as I held his hand.

"I love him."

"I love you too Phoebe," he whispered. I smiled but my smile fade away as I turned my attention back to Mom and Dad. They were looking confused. They didn't utter a word. Billy also didn't say anything, but Nora did.

"I knew it."

"What? Mom asked confused looking at Nora.

"I knew they were up to something," she said crossing her arms.

"How?" Dad asked. "And when?"

"Since the day Max rubbed Phoebe's back with sunscreen. I saw how Phoebe was enjoying it and I know Max won't do such a thing unless he is up to something," she admitted which made everyone's eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked.

"Because I know how Max is feeling… I kinda have a crush on Billy…"

"You say whaat?" Billy asked feeling all light headed.

"Yeah Billy, I love you like Max and Phoebe love each other."

"I feel the same way Nora," Billy said as he hugged her.

"You do?" Nora asked. Billy nodded his head as Nora returned the hug. Mom and Dad looked at each other feeling so confused they didn't know what to do. But after looking at each other a few more times, it seems they made a decision.

"Phoebe, Max, we… we respect your decision. You too Nora and Billy. But remember, no-one can found out about this, and I mean no-one. This must stay a secret. We don't like the idea of siblings dating each other, but we can't stand in the way of love," Mom said as she sat on Dad's lap. Dad nodded looking at Max.

"Thank you for understanding," Max said. Our parents just nodded as they made their way upstairs. I saw Nora dragged Billy outside. I turned my attention back to Max who was grinning at me.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked which made me smile.

"No it wasn't," I shrugged.

"Did you mean what you said back there? About me being a super villain and that you will still love me?"

"I did," I nodded which made Max's grin wider.

"I love you Phoebe," he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Max," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We sat there on the couch in the living room in Hiddenville being us not worrying about anyone judging us. It was just Matters of Just Being Us.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Well this is the end of Matters of Just Being Us. Apologies for being a short story. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing this story. I had fun writing this. I will be back soon. Inbox me if u have great ideas if u wanna share. Again. Thanks to all my readers for reading this fanfic.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Loggie12.**


End file.
